coming home
by edsheeranXD
Summary: When a woman named Isabella come to hogwarts unannounced, she turned harrys world up side down. Sorry bad summary and also sorry for spelling. Please R&R!:D suffering writers block might be a while for new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"We are leaving."

When Edward said this I couldnt be more happy. I hated the freak. He was a crazy stalker vampire and the only reason I pretended to date him was that I was under orders to. You see my name is issabella willfred ablus dumbledor potter. Twin sister to James Potter. For the last 7 years I have been going around covens of vampires from all over the world, the only thing that is stopping me from blowing them all up is the thought of seeing my husband Severus Snape and seeing my nephew Harry Potter for the first time since he was 18 months old.

I pretended to act confused, "wh-what when are we going?"

"No just me and my family" he said his eyes cold.

"Why cant I come" I said in the most pathetic voice I could muster.

"I dont want you anymore. No one does. I am tired with you now" All those times he said he was monster I had said he wasnt but now he has just proved that I aas wrong, he is a monster breaking up with someone in a forest who he thought was a defenceless muggle. I wasnt of course but he didnt know that.

I was actually crying with joy, " you... dont... w-want me?"

"No" And with that he left. Heartless git. But I am glad he is gone I could finally go home. Well technically i couldnt, i wasnt allowed back for another year but my heart was breaking

I bounced home and ran uup the stairs and I packed my things. I put my wand In my pocket, opened the window and whistled a tune three times. Five seconds later a large owl flew into my bedroom. It was lightning star. She was all black exceot for the piercing yellow eyes and the two yellow stips running down her back.

" Baby girl we are finally going back home!" I said affectionately and she rubbed her head along my hand.

I took my trunk and apperated into my godfather dumbledors office. I new he would shout at me for coming home early so I decided to write him a letter.

_Dear gramps,_

_The cullens left so I came home. I really needed to see my husband, nephew and you of course not to mention aunt minnie and well I should stop there before I name everyone I school. I swear to merlin jf you read this and send me back to those vampires there wil be no one on This entire planet that will stop me from hunting each and everyone of them down and using them as fire wood._

_After that cheery thought I would like to say that I love you and that I stold some lemon sherbits out of you drawer. Damn there good._

_With all my love,_

_Queen of fire xxx 3_

I signed it with my usuall signature one that I have been using since I was twelve. I walked out of the office and just to my luck I saw Severus just as he was pasing Harry and tow other people. I screamed with glee which made everyond just around. I ran up to Severus and planted a big kiss on the lips which he replyed to enthusiastically.

"Miss me, Sevvey?" I said calling him with the nickname I made up when I was eight.

He rreplied by picking me up and spinning me in the air. "When did you get back? I thought you'd be gone an other year?" He said.

"Oh I dunno I arrived about 5 minutes ago maybe?" I turned around and saw Harry (along with half the school) watching, so I walked up to my nephew, ruffled up his hair and shouted,

"Harry my boy, I havent seen you since your first birthday! Now that was a fun day, it was the day I got Remus ans Sirius dressed up in fairy outfits and made them think they were fairies. Ha ha you were as high as a kite that day!" She laughed at her memories.

Someone harry was with, the girl Hermione i think, tured round and said, "I am sorry but who are you exactly?"

I was about to answer when a booming voice said "ISSABELLA WILLFID ABLUS DUMBLEDOR POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!" As the doors to the room blasted open my godfather walked into the room.

"Hey gramps!" I said which shocked all of the students in the room.

"P-p-Potter?" Said a weak and shocked voice from behinde me. I gave him a meaningful smile and tired back around to my godfather.

"Gramps please dont make me go back I hhavent seen my husband In over seven years! Plus do you know whats it's like to be on a undercover mission for that long? And with vampires?! I am suprised that they are stil alive! I apparently have amaziing selfcontoll or they would have been long gone yeeeaaarrrsss ago!"

"And you should be ashamed sending your only ggoddaughter away for such a long time" I pouted I new if my first speach didnt win him over that would. He sighed and rubbed his forehead as a sign that I had won.

"Woo hoo!"I screamed and then hugged Severus and then kissed him again. Then I remembered that harry was stil standing behind metoo shocked to even speak.

"Harry" I said " I think I have some explaining to do."

I gestured for him and his friends to follow me along with Dumbledor and Severus. She had heard aalot about Harrys friends Ron the boy who was smart but just didnt know it yet and Hermione (sp?) the girl who was a bookworm as well as having a great right hook. She lead them into her old office. She was suprised to. See that is was still the same as she had left it all those years ago.

She sat down and with the help of Dumbledor amd Severus explained everything to the trio.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry POV**_

_****_I was in shock. Everything had happened so fast, one minute I was walking down the hall the next some woman came running down the hall saying that she was a Potter, my aunt and professor Snapes _wife?!_

She led me, Ron and Hermione into a classroom that we nevet even new exsisted. I exchanged a confused look with Ron snd Hermione.

The woman that stood before us was very beautiful. She was tall with dark green hair and violet eyes, she was wearing pink skinny jeans and a top that said 'Warning the bitch bites' on it. She looked down at me and smiled.

"Harry" she said "I think I should start at the begining, shouldnt I?"

We sat down in a room that was large and amazingly colourfull. There was a fire with bright yellow flames. The walls were purple and the floor was a brown wood colour. Books littered the shelves and the desk, there were several paintings of people on the walls that smiled at myself Ron amd Hermione. I sat down o fhe sofa beside Ron amd Hermione while professer snape sat with the woman and professer Dumbledor.

After a minute of silence she begun.

_**sorry its short too tired will do rest tomoz bye**_I


	3. Chapter 3

**_Isabella POV_**

I sat down and thought about how to start to tell Harry what he should have been told a long time ago. I felt sorry for the boy, his past filled with so much pain it breaks my heart every time i think about it but he has a right to know.

"Harry" I said,"I think I should start at the beginning"

He nodded so i begun, "Harry, I am Isabella Wilfred Ablus Dumbledor Potter and I am your fathers twin sister, your aunt. I went to school at Hogwarts with most of the adults that you know today. Believe it or not we had a normal life, well as normal as you can can get when your a very powerful witch sister of a very powerful wizard and your godfather is Ablus Dumbledore.

"I was there the night your parents died, Harry. There is a reason that untill now you didnt even know I existed. You see, there is a gene in our family called the black rage. Your great grandfather had it and so do I and i am pretty sure if you have kids Harry, they will to. Its when your anger gets a hold of you and your not yourself. Normally you have a short temper are have little out bursts of small violence but when i saw your parents die,my best friend and my twin brother, i lost myself. My world went black. You didn't die that night because you have some special power or something, you didn't die that night because the spell didn't reach you. I went on a rampage. I don't remember any of it but i was told i killed more than maybe a couple hundred death eaters. I was ashamed of myself so when Dumbledore said that i could do some good and that everyone else had refused the offer i went away on a mission to spy on vampires not knowing what i would leaving behind."

I stopped myself before i could start crying. I realised that during my speah my hair had gone a depressing grey colour and that it had grown down to my ankles. I tried to get it back to my normal colour but tonight i was just to emontional. Severus noticed and put a comforting arm around me.

At that moment harry broke the silence. "But you said that i had never seen you before but i swear i have seen your eyes somewhere before."

I blushed a bright red. I had been checking up on him over the years in my Animagus form a black wolf with snow white paws. I had only seen snippets of Harry growing up and i truly hated it but i didn't know he had seen me. "Erm well, do you ever remember seeing something in the bushes or felt like something was watching you?" I asked.

"Yes, i have. I once saw a wolfs face in the bushes out side my house,but no one believed me" He finished.

"Well they damn well should have because it was me! I am sorry i never got to see you grow up i really am Harry." I said with a smile.

"Its okay really i just need some time to- wait what you were the wolf?!" He said once he realised i had said.

"Year i am just like Padf- i mean Sirius. A black wolf is my Animagus. We did the transformation in 4th year to help Remus though his 'time of the month' "I said putting quotations around his time of the month.

It was then Dumbledore decided to speak up for the first time. "_4th year? 4TH YEAR?! I thought you did the transformation after you had left Hogwarts! I overlooked that you did it illegally but you were so young you could have died, Isabella!"_

_"Um _well I-I well uhhh..." I stammered and Severus chuckled so i elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"We will speak laterr but for now i think its time to go to bed. Ron, Harry, Hermione up to the tower with you now." Dumbledore said and with a stern look to me he left.

The room was silent, i just didn't know what to say so i stood up and done what i had been wanting to do for hours, i pulled Harry into one of my bone crushing hugs. I was surprised when he hugged me back.

"You do realise that you don't have to stay at the Dursly's, you know. You could um stay with me" I said awkwardly and Severus choked loudly. "Shut up Sev"

"Really?" He asked his eyes hopeful.

"yeah of course, its funny really they hate me. I turned their house into a pumpkin on halloween. Ha I was hammered that night." my hair went back to its dark green colour and i smiled.

"Now off to bed with you three its late will see at breakfast. Goodnight guys." I said and took them to the door and then turned to Severus and said "Come on lets go upstairs" and led him up to our old rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry POV**_

Wow. That was so unexpected. I looked at Hermione as we were all walking to Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione, what do you think? About everything thats happened tonight." I asked, my head was spinning and I had no idea what to think.

"I don't know Harry. But i am sure we will tomorrow." She gave me an apologetic smile and went up to the girls dorm.

"Sorry mate but bloody hell Harry how could everybody keep that from you!" Ron said as we were walking up to our rooms.

"I know but did you see her face, my aunts i mean, she looked like was going to cry and her hair had went long and grey. It looked like she had been wanting to see and tell me everything for a while now, Ron."

"Yeah i know. And anyway who ever thought professer Snape had a wife? And it's your aunt, think about what they are doing now they havent seen each other in 7years..."

"Ah Ron you sick git, thats disgusting!" I shouted and threw the nearest thing I had at him. It hit him square in the face.

Ron just laughed and then went to bed so i decided to do the same but it seemed nearly impossible, thoughts kept running through my head. Thoughts like _whats going to happen tomorrow? Was it all just a joke? How could i have an aunt? Why had everyone been lying to me? Is she dangerous?_ I scrapped that last thought immediately, how could i even think that she hadn't known what she was doing and it only happened because my parents were murdered in font of her. But what was that she said about the spell not even reaching me at all?

Everything is just so mixed up right now, it will all become clear in the morning i thought.

_No it wont _said the small voice at the back of my head just before i drifted off into a uncommon dreamless sleep.

_**Severus POV**_

I couldn't believe my isabella is back! I had been told that my beloved wife would not be back for another year but here she was sitting by my side telling her nephew what everyone else would not tell him. I always felt sorry for the boy, not that i showed it, i was misreble after Izzy told me that she would be going on a mission and that she would not know when she would be back. I regret that i took it out on the boy, i blamed him for what his father had done to me no matter what Izzy always said to him. Watching him here i could tell how much i had been wrong about him. He wasnt like his father at all he was just like his mother, Lilly. I had always loved Lilly but when i met Isabella for the first time i fell head over heels for her and i never expected she would fall for me as well. i remember the first time i kissed her, in 3rd year. She had always stuck out like a sore thumb, always different. She was always the one to marvel in the fact that she, in first year alone, had had 396 detentions. She was always the one with the green hair and firey temper. She was always the one who refused point black to wear the robes everybody else wore. And she was always the one for me.

I noticed that while telling her tale to the boy her hair had went grey and grew down to her ankles and had tears in her eyes. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close and just looked at her. I hadn't just looked at her in so long. She was stunning, absolutely stunning. Her normal dark green hair would sit just below her shoulders, she had lovely light violet eyes with blue flecs dotted around. She had high cheek bones, a perfect nose and lushes red lips with just the right amount of pout.

I heard Dumbledor scolding her for what she had done in 4th year to help Remus. I hadn't argreed with it at the time either but i had let it go eventually. I watched Izzy stammer under the gaze of her godfather and i couldn't help but laugh and i got elbowed in the ribs for it. She was always the trouble maker, i remember when late at night she went into the slytherins (sp?) dorms and dyed all their hair pink and all their rodes Gryffindor colours with her signature at the bottom, Queen of Fire. Dumbledor was the only one she listened to really, it's the only person she still does listen to.

When i tuned back into what they were saying i maged to catch Izzy asking potter to stay with us. I chocked, loudly. I don't know what i would say if i was having to start living with potter, i don't know if that was such a good idea, as soon as potter, granger and weasly leaves i will talk to her about it i thought.

But as it turned out i was wrong i never got to talk to Izzy after the three left. No, i spent the night doing something very different in our rooms. It was the happiest i had been in years. I had my beloved Isabella Potter back at last.

**_So do you like Snapes point of view? sorry for the spelling, i hpe you enjoyed it! please R&R!_**

**_thanks pleasant1690 xxxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Isabella POV**_

I woke up feeling happy and fresh. I got up and took a nice long hot shower and came out smelling like strawberries and cherries. I missed this place so much. I looked down and Severus sleeping in our bed and just marveled in the fact that he was mine. I loved him to bits and i was always sorry for what my brother had done to him in our time at Hogwarts. He was still that same small boy to me and always would be.

I walked over to him and woke him up. I watched as he realised slowly that what happened last night wasn't a dream and he stood up and hugged me for what seem like forever.

"I missed you Sevvey" i said into his chest.

"Me too, i am so glad your back though" He kissed my head and went for a shower and i got dressed.

Today i wore black combat boots with dark blue skinny jeans and a nice T-shirt that said 'Should you really be looking here' across my chest. I made my hair the same dark green that it usually is but with light green high lights too then i curled it. I had some time to spare so i decided to paint my nails while i waited for Severus. By the time we were ready we went down to the hall for breakfast before all the rest of the students and professors. I quickly eat my breakfast and left the hall because i wanted to make my entrance big and amazing, something that marked my presence with a bang. I stood in the shadows and watched the students and professors flow into the hall and waited for Dumbledor to make the morning announcements.

"Good morning everybody, I would like to start off today by reminding you that all students are not allowed to enter the forbidden forest and any that does will be expelled immediately, the forbidden forest is more dangerous than ever and the creatures than live there will not hesitate to cause any harm. Now, I would like to introduce to you our new Magizoology or magical creatures professor Isabella Potter!"

That was my que, before I entered I made the halls lights dim and put a spot light on where i would be standing and as I walked through the doors fireworks went off in the air around hall. It looked magical. At first the students were shocked but then started to whistle and clap even the professors were shocked that i was back and teaching again. I took a seat beside Severus and gave him a small peck on the lips that made the students gasp and whisper among themselves.

Dumbledor smiled before continuing "You will all have new timetables by the end of breakfast. Every single person will be taking Professor Potters class as a requirement to pass your N.E.W.T.S and your owls and i assure you it will be a fun class to have. Now lets eat!"

When everyone was eating the owls came in with everyone's mail and new timetables. This morning i had send a letter to Harry telling him, Hermione and Ron to come see me after dinner. Harry looked up when he read the letter and i smiled and winked at him and he just laughed and nodded his head as an okay.

I told Severus that i was going down to my classroom he kissed me and said okay and i skipped away down the hall and up to where my old classroom was. It hadn't changed since the last time i was in here, it was weird. The tables were still in the same position as before, my desk was still messy and had lots of old magazines and books and papers still littered it, the black board still had a beautifully drawn Centaur and a Bowtruckle on it i still had the big poster of a Hippogriff to the left of the black board.

Oh how i had missed this place it filled me with such joy and happiness. I sat down and started to tidy up the desk a little before the class came.

After 5 minutes of rushing i tidied it up just before the class walked through the doors. I checked my timetable and found out it was the Gryffindors and Slytherins first and also it was Harry's and Drako's class. Drako Malfoy was my nephew as well as Harry and today i was going to embarrass him for torturing Harry and his friends all these years and he new i would because i saw the look on his face when he walked into the classroom. This was going to be fun.

"Now class, i am Izzy please do not call me Professor or Miss or even Isabella i hate that. We are here to teach your little tiny mushroom brains what other creatures there are in the world apart from yourselves and muggles. Now for the first 20 minutes i am going to go around the class and your are going to tell me what creatures you already know of, got that? Good, okay how about you mister longbottom how about you go first " I said in my usual perky voice.

"um well there is, well um a Pixie, a Phoenix, a troll, unicorn, yeti and a fairy?" He said unsure of himself.

"Mr longbottom was that an answer or question."

"A, um answer"

"Then good! that was good now why doesn't..." And that went on for the next 20 minutes.

"Good okay that was good, now i have an idea about what you all know. Okay now today i will teach you about something simple, a mermaid."

"like the ones from last years tri wizard tournament?" Asked Ms Pankinson.

"Yes exactly, now mermaids are sentient beings that live underwater, and are found all over the world. Their customs and habits are mysterious, and, like the centaurs, they refused being status in favor of beast. Merpeople can breathe above the waves for a time, but it is unclear if they can ever truly leave their habitat. Merpeople society is based around organised communities, and they have a great love of music. Their language is known as mermish, and only a few wizards know how to speak it. However, since their language can only be heard properly underwater, it sounds like a loud screeching when spoken above water.

Merpeople have greyish skin and long, wild, dark green tentacles. Their eyes are yellow, as are their broken teeth, and they wear thick ropes of pebbles around their necks as necklaces. Their powerful, silver fish tails allow them to swim expertly, while the upper parts of their bodies resemble those of humans."

Most of the students looked amazed and looked like they looked forward to learning about other creatures. I looked over and saw Drako passing notes so i said,

"Oh Drakey snakey, how has my nephew been doing? have you had anymore accidents, Drakey Snakey? Has your mummy been looking after you like i told her to before i left? Do you not remeber that you cried when i told you that i was leaving?"

His face went bright red as the whole class looked at him and laughed and i could see harry looking confused that i just called Drako my nephew. Had noone told this boy anything?

"Professor-"

"Uh uh uh you call me aunt Izzy now ya' hear?"

His face went even brighter and he clenched his fists "Aunt Izzy what are you doing to me?"

"Pay back Drakey Snakey, for torturing your cousin all these years and you were passing notes in my class my dear boy i don't like that"

Everyone laughed and then the bell rang and everybody left and went to their nest class and i just laughed, boy that was fun i thought.


	6. authors note

_**Hey guys do you like so far? just to tell you that i do not own twilight or Harry potter and that all the creatures in the the last chapter are from either the book or the film and are not made up!**_

_**thanks pleasant1690 xxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Heyy guys just wanted to thank you for all your amazing reviews and i promise i will be updating soon!**_

_**pleasant1690 xxxx**_


End file.
